The products of the sulfonation of internal olefins, i.e. olefins having a double bond on a position different from the alpha-position, followed by neutralization and hydrolysis are commonly referred to as internal olefin sulfonates. It is known that internal olefin sulfonates are mixtures of alkene sulfonates, hydroxy alkane sulfonates and optionally disulfonates. In this respect reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,223, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
From Roberts et al, Tenside Detergents, 22 (4) (1985) 193-195, it is known that the hydroxy alkane sulfonates can be beta-, gamma- and delta-hydroxy alkane sulfonates.
The commonly-assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 382,506, filed July 20, 1989, describes and claims a process for the preparation of internal olefin sulfonates by reacting in a film reactor one or more internal olefins having from about 8 to 26 carbon atoms with a gaseous sulfonating agent in a mol ratio of sulfonating agent to internal olefins in the range from about 1:1 to 1.25:1, while cooling the reactor with a cooling means having a temperature not exceeding 35.degree. C., and neutralizing and hydrolyzing the resulting sulfonic acids. The product sulfonate salts have a high content of beta-hydroxy compounds.
Internal olefin sulfonate salts having low contents of beta-hydroxy compounds are known, and are disclosed in the prior art, particularly in published United Kingdom patent specification 1,217 137, for use as components of detergent compositions.